A Missing Red Bra Let's have some fun
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Sequel to A missing red bra. There was a hot woman that was either naked or in her incredibly sexy lingerie up in his room. He had to hurry. "I found the whipcream and handcuffs!" "You can do whatever you want to me." M for Lemon- warning inside.


Okay, so my friend- Izumimaia-chan, whom is the author of Lovely Red Umbrella ( a MadaSaku, it's really good.) and Lost In Love (multiSaku SUPER CUTE! She uses my OC Satoshi from CBD)- and some others have been bugging me to write a lemon. I've decided that because of my two newest MadaSaku stories, I will. I will have a lemonlisious sequel to both A Missing Red Bra and Neko Problems!

This is the one for A Missing Red Bra! WARNING: Adult content- do not read unless you are a very horny ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, or seventeen year old OR eighteen or older!

Onto it then!

A Missing Red Bra- Let's have some fun!

Madara ran back down the steps and into the kitchen, still completely shirtless. Once in the kitchen he dashed towards the refrigerator and opened the door, looking around to try and find his desired item.

"Where is it?" Madara asked himself as he continued searching.

"Madara~ hurry u~up!" His beloved girlfriend sang from up in his room. Oh yeah. There was a hot woman that was either naked or in her _incredibly _sexy lingerie up in his room. He _had _to hurry.

"I'm looking for it!" Madara shouted up to her, still franticly searching in the fridge.

"I think it's in the garage fridge!" Sakura, his girlfriend (Kami, he _loved _saying that), shouted.

Madara closed the door and ran over to the laundry room that was next to the kitchen and opened the door that led to their garage. He stood there for a second, adoring the second love of his life- his bright red SSC Ultimate Aero car- before going back to the task at hand and running over to their second refrigerator. They had two because when they moved in together, Madara had one fridge and Sakura had another. This one was Sakura's- you could easily tell because it was neon pink and had little Hello Kitty's on each side. Sakura wasn't really into Hello Kitty, but she babysat her friend Ino's little sister very often.

Madara opened the door the fridge and quickly scanned it, a huge grin appearing on his face once he found the item he was seeking.

Whipped cream.

Oh yeah.

He was _so _gonna have good sex.

That reminded him of something else he needed, fuzzy handcuffs.

His grin widened once he found a pair of blue fuzzy handcuffs that were sitting on the fridge for whatever reason. He grabbed them and quickly ran up the stairs, the handcuffs in one hand, the whip cream in the other, and ecstasy showing on his face at the thought of his girlfriend, naked and covered in whip cream, her hands held behind her back in the handcuffs, and her pussy showing right for his eyes only.

Oh Kami. He might die from blood loss with the nosebleed from that image.

Madara ran back into his room and found the pinkette sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but a black laced bra and a matching thong. The black haired man took in the sight of the beautiful woman, her pink hair cascading in light waves down her back all the way to her waist, her viridian eyes staring at him, her long milky legs crossed over one another to hide what he wanted, her soft and slender fingers resting on her knees as her arms pushed her plump breasts together. He was a lucky man.

"I got the whip cream and the fuzzy handcuffs." He announced, holding both items up for his love to see.

Sakura giggled before standing up and taking Madara's hands, leading him towards his bed. With one hand on each side of her she sat back down on the bed and rested her hands on top of his.

"Do whatever you want with me." She said as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Madara immediately pulled her hands behind her back and cuffed them with the handcuffs before putting one of his own hands on the small of her back as he forced his lips upon hers. In no time did he have her mouth open with her tongue in his mouth and his in hers.

While they were frenching, Madara's other hand found it's way to the back of her bra, where the clip should have been.

Note: SHOULD.

Growling into their kiss, Madara searched for the clip that would un hook her bra, but he couldn't find it.

"It's in the front." Sakura mumbled into the kiss, pushing her chest up.

Madara used both of his hands to travel to her big luscious breasts. He took one of them in each of his hands and grabbed and squeezed them before having his thumb and index finger go to the clasp that held her bra together. Undoing that with a simple '_click_', Madara threw Sakura onto the bed so she was laying down with him on top of her. He stopped kissing her so he could move his lips over to her right nipple, licking it at first before biting down and sucking on it while his right hand played with her left nipple, pinching and pulling at it. He enjoyed hearing Sakura moan.

Remembering the whip cream, Madara quickly tore of Sakura's thong, throwing the cloth onto the floor without so much as a second thought. He took in the sight of her freshly shaved pussy before he picked the whipped cream can up. He put a little on each nipple, some in the valley of her breasts, a little on her belly, and a little just above her clit. He first went to her right nipple, sucking off all the whipped cream as he occasionally bit down. Next he went to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment. After that he licked off the whipped cream in the valley of her breasts, enjoying the feel of the two mounds next to his face. The black eyed man soon found his way to the bit above her clit, after having licked her belly clean of all the delicious white cream.

Madara rubbed her clit with his right thumb, his other hand gently rubbing her outer lips, he licked the whip cream off.

Using his middle finger on his right hand he stuffed it into the pinkette's pussy, which was soaking wet with precum, and he had just begun. His left hand moved it's way to her breasts as it played and toyed with the erected nipple. His middle finger moved in and out of her hot wet cunt as he licked her thighs, one at a time.

"A-Ahh!" Sakura closed her eyes in delight as she tried to thrust herself into his finger. Madara took this as a sign to add his index finger, he continued pumping in and out, every now and then tapping up or spinning. Soon enough his ring finger found it's way in and Sakura was in pure ecstasy. Madara even put his pinky over her ass whole, lightly tapping it as his thumb rubbed her clit.

"Oh Kami, Madara! Put your cock in my pussy!" Sakura demanded, overcame with lust.

Madara obeyed, taking off his pants and then his red boxers, throwing them next to the ripped thong. He smirked at the look Sakura was giving his 11 inch cock before opening her legs farther and licking her pussy as a tease.

"MADARA! Put you're fucking cock into my wet pussy, NOW!" Sakura demanded, spreading her legs out as far as they would go.

Madara did so, slamming his whole dick into her, not resting for a second until he pulled out again and then thrust back in. Her pussy was so tight and warm and wet, he moaned.

He started thrusting into her with such force that her plump breasts started to move with every thrust. Once in a while he would pause to slam his lips onto hers, or to play with her clit or suck on her nipples, but otherwise he kept going in and out as fast as he could until she reached her climax.

"Madara! I'M GOING TO CUM!" She shouted as soon as she came, her white sticky liquids spilling all over the sheets and Madara's cock and balls. Madara kept thrusting until he came as well, his own liquid falling out of her aching pussy.

The two kept at it until they came for the fourth time, Sakura's whole body nearly covered in cum and Madara's balls and cock coated with saliva and cum from the blow job he made Sakura give him.

Madara had taken Sakura's handcuffs off and the two were under the covers together still naked.

"Next time, I want you to be the one in handcuffs."

"That can be arranged, love."


End file.
